


La lista Wolfstar de lugares para follar en Hogwarts

by AL_Ships_and_chips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Ships_and_chips/pseuds/AL_Ships_and_chips
Summary: Una colección de One shots porque a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus descubrieron algunos buenos lugares para ... ya saben.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. La biblioteca

Era tarde y solo quedaban ellos dos en la biblioteca, estudiando para el examen de transformaciones, bueno, Remus estudiaba mientras Sirius lo observaba.  
-Re, llevas estudiando toda la semana y hemos estado aquí desde medio día, estoy seguro de que no vas a tener ni un solo error en ese examen. ¿Podríamos por favor ya largarnos de aquí?

-Sirius no tienes que quedarte conmigo, si estás cansado ve a dormir, yo iré luego

-Remus…

-Es solo que estoy tenso Sirius, no creo dormir mucho de todos modos

-Y luego dices que soy yo el cabezón, creo que me estás dejando sin opciones -dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito pero Lunatico fue más rápido que él y puso un libro en su cara para no tener que verlo

-No Sirius… ¡y que ni se te ocurra convertirte en Canuto! -Dijo frenándolo antes de que este terminara de agacharse

-Está bien -respondió rodando los ojos -Al menos déjame acurrucarme aquí -añadió poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Remus y envolviéndolo con su brazo

-No tienes que quedarte -Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo -respondió su novio acomodándose un poco. Al mover su brazo su mano quedó muy cerca de la entrepierna de Remus, lo cual le dio una muy buena idea a Sirius.

Comenzó a mover su mano más cerca muy sutilmente, no quería que su novio se diera cuenta de su plan antes de tiempo, se negaría, Sirius debía ser cauteloso si pretendía salirse con la suya. Dejó salir un gemido leve, suave, lo suficiente para que Remus crea que era es meramente por cansancio y sueño. Estaba funcionando porque Lunático seguía aparentando que nada pasaba, mantenía su vista fija en su libro.

Esta vez el movimiento de su mano fue un poco más fuerte “Sirius” advirtió Remus, pero astutamente Sirius supo como reaccionar. “Mmmmmjh?” Hizo un sonido que aparentaba que estaba más dormido que despierto por lo que su novio no dijo nada más y simplemente exhaló en frustración. Aprovechando su ventaja Sirius repitió el gemido de momentos antes, mientras mantenía un sutil movimiento con su mano. Esta vez Remus exhaló, un largo aliento que ocultaba algo más. Sirius repitió una última vez el gemido antes de decidir que ya era hora de hacer su movida.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza pretendiendo despertar. Remus volteo a verlo y en ese momento su novio aprovechó para besarlo, masajeando activamente su entrepierna. “Sirius no…” intentaba decir Remus, aunque no paró de besar a su novio.

-No hay nadie más Re -Le dijo antes de lanzarse a besar su cuello -además dijiste que estabas tenso

-Si pero… esta no es… la forma fuuuuuuck Sirius -Apenas alcanzaba a responder, ahora estaba totalmente duro y los movimientos de Sirius no le ayudaban.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo Sirius ya estaba trepándose a su silla, besándolo y sentándose en su regazo. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, aunque en realidad no estaba 100% en contra de la idea, solo le asustaba que pudieran pillarlos. Sirius sabía moverse demasiado bien, creando fricción entre las erecciones de ambos. Empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de su novio por lo que Remus hizo lo mismo. Movió un poco la ropa interior de Sirius y tomó su miembro en su mano haciéndolo gemir “mierda Re…” dijo alzando la voz un poco.

-“Shhhh” vas a hacer que alguien venga -dijo antes de empezar a besar el cuello de Sirius

-Oh no voy a ser yo el que tenga que callarse -Respondió este con una mirada feroz, mientras se arrodillaba frente a la silla

\- Eres perverso Sirius Black

-Lo hago por tu bienestar cariño, no es bueno que estés tan tenso -dijo fingiendo un tono inocente. Sin dejar de verlo empezó a pasar su lengua alrededor de la punta del pene de su novio. Remus se esforzaba por no hacer mayor ruido mientras Sirius introducía su pene en su boca pero el condenado sabía usar su lengua, sabía utilizarla muuuuuuy bien. Hacía algo con la parte de abajo de su lengua que volvía loco a Remus, no podía evitar soltar uno que otro gemido ahogado, tapando su boca con la palma de su mano para evitar el ruido.

Notó que una de las manos de Sirius se escondía de su vista, bajo la silla  
-¿Estás tocándote? -Preguntó y Sirius hizo contacto visual con una sonrisa muy pícara

-Justo al mismo ritmo con el que te hago a ti -respondió introduciendo de un movimiento todo el pene de Remus en su boca.

-FUCK SIRIUS OOH -gimió Remus contra la palma de su mano. Sirius empezó a acelerar sus movimientos, sabía que Remus estaba cerca de venirse y en realidad el mismo no estaba tan lejos de venirse junto a él. La respiración de Remus se agitaba cada vez más hasta que se regó, casi gritando el nombre de Sirius. Ese gemido fue todo lo que su novio necesitó para venirse en su mano, tratando de tener un orgasmo más silencioso que el de Remus. Tragó el semen que tenía en su boca y se acomodó la ropa para volver a sentarse en su silla. Con la respiración aun agitada, Remus le dio un par de besos.

-Re… si no te importa, aun tengo parte del lio en mi mano y sería bueno que me ayudaras a buscar con que limpiarlo -dijo levantando su puño cerrado

-Mierda, lo siento -respondió Remus buscando abruptamente una servilleta entre su bolsa. Para su suerte encontró una -No puedo creer que no nos hayan atrapado -dijo dándole la servilleta a Sirius.

-Esta vida es sobre tomar riesgos Re, además a nadie se le ocurre estar en la biblioteca a esta hora.

-Esta bien, vamos a dormir, creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy -dijo antes de darle un beso a su novio -Eres el mejor Sirius.

Ante el comentario Sirius simplemente sonrió y dijo “lo sé”.


	2. El invernadero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexto año, clase avanzada de herbología. Sirius estaba celoso porque Remus fue asignado para trabajar con su ex crush en el proyecto final de herbología...

Ninguno de los merodeadores estaba poniendo mucha atención en realidad, era uno de esos días donde James y Sirius estaban siendo extra-idiotas, de por sí era duro cuando alguno de los dos estaba con más energía de la normal pero ¿Ambos al mismo tiempo? Eran una maldita pesadilla. Entre las bromas a Peter, las peleas con tierra y los chistes sin gracia de James estaban colmando la paciencia de Remus (y de la profesora)

-Es en serio ¡ya cállense! No quiero que nos manden a detención a por tercera vez este mes 

-Tranquilo Luni, relájate -respondió Sirius poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Para mala suerte de Remus, justo en ese momento James dijo una estupidez lo suficientemente graciosa como para que colagusano no pudiera contener la risa 

-Esta bien es suficiente, James cambie de lugar con William, Peter usted con Marlene y Sirius, usted con Frank. Ya están en sexto año ¡cómo es posible que se sigan comportando así! 

El resto de la clase le pareció una eternidad a Sirius, especialmente porque ahora Remus tenía a su primer crush sentado frente a él. Sirius no les quitaba la mirada de encima “Véanme todos soy un ravenclaw, soy tan inteligente y amable, todos me adoran” murmuraba sin cuidado alguno. De repente, las cosas empeoraron, mucho 

-Espero que las instrucciones estén claras, el proyecto lo realizaran en parejas con la persona sentada al frente de ustedes 

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó haciendo que todos en el invernadero lo voltearan a ver

-Señor Black, si tiene algún problema debió considerar comportarse mejor hace un rato -No respondió nada, principalmente por la mirada de asesino que tenía Remus, sabía que al salir tenía asegurado uno de los sermones Remus “se lo dije, pero nunca me escuchan” Lupin patentados. 

Los siguientes días pasaron reuniéndose con sus compañeros para trabajar en sus proyectos, casualmente (porque obvio es una casualidad) Sirius y Alice trabajaban en el invernadero al mismo tiempo que Remus y William. El primer día Alice en realidad trató de trabajar con Sirius, pero no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que este tenía estando en el invernadero, no quitaba su vista de William, quien en realidad trabajaba muy bien con Remus. El segundo día Alice se adaptó perfecto y simplemente le decía a su compañero que sostuviera esto, que limpiara aquello, cosas que sabía que podría hacer vigilando a su novio. 

Al final de la semana Remus y William parecían haberse hecho buenos amigos. William era quizás aun más estudioso que Remus. El sábado hasta se reunieron en la biblioteca para buscar información extra sobre su proyecto. ¿Quién hace eso? No hace falta decir que durante esas tres horas Sirius pasó en el dormitorio quejándose de lo molesto que era William.

-¡Y has visto sus lentes! Son ridículos, en serio 

James no dijo nada y solo alzo su mirada, juzgando a Sirius

-No me veas así cornamenta tus lentes son cool, son redondos, pero él usa lentes rectangulares, cree que se ve tan inteligente “oh si soy un Ravenclaw leo mucho véanme”

-Sirius ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estas celoso por William o si quieres cogértelo, ya cállate

-No y no -respondió tirándole una almohada

-Ni siquiera sabía que podrías ser tan celoso, canuto, Remus te ama con todo su maldito corazón, no tiene ojos para nadie más que tu ¡ya relájate!

Sirius exhaló pensativo -fue su crush, en segundo año, me lo contó como un secreto antes de que ambos saliéramos del closet -dijo viendo como James ahora sí lo tomaba más en serio

-Canuto, eso fue hace años… no tienes que preocuparte

-Tienes un crush con Lily desde los 11 años cuernitos

-Eso es diferente, Remus te tiene a ti y sé que no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie del mundo

-Es solo que… él es responsable y estudioso como Remus, se la pasan hablando todo el tiempo de temas que a mí no me interesan. Él es como un anti yo -dijo Sirius ahora en tono triste

-Sirius, Remus ya te escogió a ti, no te preocupes por tonterías. Además, estoy seguro de que solo será así por unos días más, entregamos el proyecto la próxima semana, luego de eso todo volverá a la normalidad 

-Sabes qué, tienes razón -dijo tomando una barra de chocolate y algo más de su estante -iré a dejarle esto para que se concentre y a recordarle que lo amo -añadió con una sonrisa echando las cosas en su bolso

-Vas a espiarlo ¿verdad? 

-Nop, se llama ser detallista cuernitos, deberías aprender algo -dijo saliendo del dormitorio

Camino a la biblioteca vio a alguien entrar en el invernadero, no distinguió quien era pero de todas formas era extraño, no se les permitía entrar los fines de semana, igual no le dio importancia. Al llegar a la biblioteca no encontró a su novio por ningún lado, trató de mantener la compostura y evitar imaginarse a esos dos besándose en algún rincón de la sección prohibida. Por suerte, encontró a Lily antes de hacer alguna estupidez

-¡Lily! Liliana, Lily querida… Una pregunta, ¿de casualidad has visto a Remus?

-Ammm en realidad no, no lo he visto desde el desayuno. Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, sobre un proyecto o algo así

-¡Gracias! -respondió con la sonrisa más forzada del universo. Por supuesto que no estaría en la biblioteca. Pero ¿por qué le mentiría? ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo en ese invernadero? Definitivamente no estaban estudiando. Sirius caminaba prácticamente fúrico, casi empujando a cualquiera que se le atravesara. Golpeo repetidamente la puerta del invernadero, pero no se abría “¡Remus sé que estás ahí!” empezó a gritar. En ese momento Remus salió corriendo a abrir la puerta y a entrar a Sirius de un tirón para que nadie lo viera, para su suerte nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para haber visto la escena que estaba montando. 

-Sirius shhhh ¡baja la voz! nadie sabe que estamos aquí, la profesora Sprout nos dejó entrar con la condición de no decirle a nadie

-DIJISTE QUE IBAS A ESTAR EN LA BIBLIOTECA REMUS POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE 

-Sirius, lo siento, no creí que te fueras a dar cuenta o que te importara del todo -dijo Remus viendo el chocolate que sobresalía de su bolsa - ¿Fuiste a dejarme chocolate?

-Oh si ese era el plan pero creo que me hubiera ahorrado la molestia de saber que estarías escabulléndote con tu nuevo novio

-¡Sirius ya! Es solo el proyecto no estoy escabulléndome con nadie 

-Ammm -interrumpió William ganándose la mirada asesina más aterradora que ha existido jamás -Remus, creo que ya terminamos solo hace falta guardar las herramientas, pero creo yo mejor los dejo para que hablen tranquilos 

-Claro claro gracias, Will, yo guardaré todo -respondió Remus apenado 

-Y en serio no hay nada pasando aquí, no tienes que preocu…

-¡Solo sal del invernadero William! -gruñó Sirius mientras el pobre muchacho salía espantado del lugar. 

-Amor, lamento no haberte dicho la verdad, es muy dulce el detalle y…

-¿Aun te gusta? -lo interrumpió Sirius, hablando ya más tranquilo

-Claro que no. Merlín no, él me parecía atractivo ¡en segundo año! Eso fue hace mucho

-He visto como se ríen, como siempre tienen algo de que hablar -dijo bajando la mirada 

-Sirius -dijo tomando la barbilla de su novio -Eso no es NADA comparado a todo lo que tu me haces sentir. A la alegría que me da cada mañana al sentir tus brazos encima de mí, a la paz que me das cuando veo tu rostro después de cada luna llena, a lo mucho que amo cuando…

Remus no pudo terminar de hablar porque su novio se había lanzado sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente. Remus respondió poniendo una mano en la cintura de Sirius y la otra en su cabello. No se había dado cuenta de la gran falta que le había hecho su novio esta semana hasta que notó la ferocidad con la que correspondió el beso.   
Instintivamente dio algunos pasos hacia adelante hasta acorralar a Sirius contra una de las mesas del invernadero, donde procedió a tomar las piernas de su novio para subirlo en dicha mesa. El sonido con el que Sirius respondió a eso no era de este mundo, Remus lo sabía y lo adoraba. Las manos de Sirius vagaban por el torso de su novio, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, desabrochando algunos de los botones. Bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Remus haciendo que este gimiera sin romper el beso.

-Cómo podría desear a alguien más -Ahora era Remus quien bajaba sus manos y desabrochaba el pantalón de su novio -Si me traes completamente loco -añadió antes de morder suavemente la oreja de Sirius haciéndolo jadear. Este respondió envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de Remus acercándolo más hacia sí, exigiendo más fricción entre ellos cada vez que Remus movía su cadera 

-Mierda Sirius 

-Te quiero dentro de mí -esas palabras fueron justo a la ya dolorosa erección de Remus

-Puede doler, no tenemos…

-Está en mi bolsa 

Con esto Remus alzó una ceja -¿Exactamente qué planeabas ir a hacer a la biblioteca? – dijo dándole una mirada pícara a su novio

-Oh cállate y cógeme -lo besó de nuevo antes de que Remus prácticamente arrancara su ropa interior y pantalón con todo y zapatos. Bajo su propio pantalón y tomó los miembros de ambos en su mano, le encantaba los gemidos que hacía Sirius cuando él hacia eso, la forma en la que mordía su labio inferior era demasiado sexy. 

Con su otra mano alcanzó la bolsa, sacó el lubricante y colocó una buena cantidad en sus dedos. Empujó a Sirius para que quedara acostado sobre la mesa y procedió a dejar un camino de besos y lamidas en su pecho y abdomen al mismo tiempo que empezaba a introducirle uno de sus dedos

-Ahhhh Remus -Tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando los movimientos que el otro empezaba a hacer 

-Estás muy apretado Sirius -dijo añadiendo un segundo dedo -Me encanta -ahora tenía su mano libre en su miembro para disminuir el dolor y la necesidad que estaba sintiendo 

-Joder Re… te necesito -gemía sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho más. Remus tomó de nuevo la botella, lubricó bien su miembro y se alineó con la entrada de Sirius 

-Soy tuyo Sirius Black –dijo antes de introducirse en él -Total y completamente tuyo -añadió entrando totalmente con un solo movimiento.

-REMUS OOOOH!! -Sirius era un desastre, gimiendo demasiado con cada embestida de su novio, en ese momento no podía importarle menos si alguien los escuchaba. Remus comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo, la vista que tenía de Sirius era absolutamente fascinante. Quizás era gracias a su mitad lobo, pero amaba tener a Sirius a su merced, gimiendo y suplicando por más, en ese momento todo sentido de responsabilidad de esfumaba de su ser.

-Fuck Re… estoy cerca 

-Yo también -respondió aumentando la fuerza de sus movimientos, alcanzando repetidamente la próstata de su novio y haciéndolo gemir como loco hasta que se regó sobre su abdomen. Un par de embestidas después Remus se corrió dentro de su novio. Con la respiración entrecortada se recostó sobre la mesa, al lado de Sirius. 

-Eso fue increíble -le dijo Sirius sonriendo -creo que deberíamos venir al invernadero más seguido 

-Oh cállate pervertido -rio Remus dándole un pequeño beso antes de levantarse y vestirse de nuevo 

-¡Quién habla de perversión! Solo espera que se acerque la luna llena y veremos quien es el verdadero pervertido -respondió guiñándole un ojo  
Remus solo rodó los ojos sonriendo -Ahora levántate y ayúdame a guardar las herramientas 

-Pero…

-Si el señor celos puede venir a echar a mi compañero de proyecto del invernadero, también puede ayudar a limpiar y recoger

Suspiró y se levantó de la mesa -Pero valió la pena -respondió triunfante

En realidad, sí que lo valió.


	3. La casa de los gritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus se enojó tanto con Sirius que decidió ignorarlo, pero Sirius se aprovechará de eso, seduciendo a su novio hasta su perdón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que esto no es Hogwarts, pero tenía que incluirlo en la lista, lo siento.

Al principio no hablaba con él de no ser necesario, quizás 10 palabras al día era exagerar, pero estaba demasiado molesto con Sirius. Para variar, gracias a él y a Cornamenta los habían enviado a detención toda la tarde justo un día antes del proyecto final de transformaciones, proyecto en el cual de por sí Remus ya estaba muy atrasado. Por qué, se preguntarán ustedes, pues porque Sirius había adquirido la mala costumbre de ir a _distraerlo_ a la biblioteca con la promesa de que al día siguiente se comportaría y lo dejaría trabajar (excusa que le funcionó 4 días seguidos).

Así es como colmó la paciencia de Remus, quién pasó sin dormir 38 horas esa vez gracias a todo el trabajo acumulado que tuvo que hacer; Sirius debía agradecer que el incidente no pasó cerca de la luna llena o Remus lo hubiera matado ahí mismo. Pasó una semana entera molesto con él por ello, pero sin importar que no le dirigiera la palabra Sirius se disculpaba cada día lo cuál se le hizo un gesto muy dulce. Estaba a punto de aceptar sus disculpas al décimo día cuando notó que ahora Sirius había transformado su castigo en una especie de juego, pasaba seduciéndolo en clase, haciendo insinuaciones frente a los demás, mirándolo de cierta forma y oh claro que Remus sabía lo que Sirius estaba tramando, lo sabía perfectamente y no iba a dejarlo ganar.

Tal vez Remus no sea muy competitivo, pero ahora estaban a 4 días de la luna llena y el Lunático interior de Remus reclamaba dominancia siempre. Quizás no era tan buena idea ignorar a Sirius después de todo porque al día siguiente despertó escuchando un sonido muy familiar: los gemidos de Sirius. Por supuesto este estaba haciendo ejercicio en el cuarto porque ¿por qué no? Y pretendía que el sonido era única y exclusivamente por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿Qué clase de desquiciado gime así al hacer ejercicio?

-Disculpa Luny, no quise despertarte (si claro) -dijo levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

\- ¿Aún no me vas a hablar? -preguntó con un tono un tanto pícaro a lo que Remus simplemente no respondió nada

-Está bien, siento mucho lo que hice Re… espero que me perdones -añadió antes de quitarse la camisa y limpiarse el sudor con ella, Sirius sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo e iba a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera para atraer a Remus.

Ese mismo día en pociones tampoco les fue mejor, Sirius tiraba su pluma constantemente solo para tener una excusa y agacharse frente a Remus quien, naturalmente, solo trataba de voltear a ver hacia otro lado para que no su entrepierna no tuviera nada que ver con el tema.

Antes de la cena pasó a dejar algunos libros al dormitorio, no había nadie excepto un familiar perro negro echado en su cama.

-Alguien va a verte -dijo sin mayor emoción a lo que Sirius respondió regresando a su forma humana

-¿Así está mejor? -Remus volteo y se encontró al tonto de su novio desnudo en una pose “sexy” sobre la cama

-No

-Remus te extraño, solo quiero acurrucarnos un momento, ven aquí

-¿Acurrucarnos desnudos? -dijo levantando una ceja

-Yo no dije nada sobre que tú tenías que desnudarte, pero si es lo que quieres -respondió con una sonrisa seductora

-No, yo tengo hambre -dijo saliendo del dormitorio sabiendo que acababa de ganarse alguna clase de tortura cuando Sirius bajara al comedor.

Sorprendentemente no fue así… bueno no hasta el postre porque había helado y claro que Sirius aprovechó la oportunidad para chupar el helado como ninguna persona normal lo haría, dejando que algunas gotas de este se deslizaran de sus labios a su barbilla. Por supuesto que Remus trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual, aunque no podía negar que si no estuviera toda la escuela en el comedor en ese momento hubiera estrellado a Sirius contra la mesa para hacerlo suyo.

La mañana siguiente Remus fue despertado por suaves besos alrededor de su rostro y una mano que masajeaba sutilmente su entrepierna.

-Buenos días -dijo Sirius cuando vio que Remus abrió los ojos, cesó lo que estaba haciendo y le dio un último beso en la frente a su novio -siento mucho lo que hice Re… ten un lindo día -añadió guiñando un ojo para luego salir del dormitorio.

Luego de eso tuvo un día relativamente tranquilo, porque James y Sirius tenían práctica de Quidditch, al menos así Sirius no podría estarlo provocando desde allá ¿verdad? Trató de estudiar en la sala común pero como si el destino en serio lo odiara no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su novio y lo mucho que lo había estado provocando.

Podría hacer algo al respecto por su cuenta, o podría esperar a que los chicos regresaran para al fin rendirse y hacer todo lo que ha estado queriendo hacerle. Decidió esperar, cuando estuvieran de regreso se llevaría a Sirius al dormitorio, cerraría las cortinas de la cama esperando que eso y un hechizo silenciador fuera suficiente. Sí, eso haría.

Excepto que la práctica terminó antes de lo esperado y Remus, de camino a la biblioteca se encontró con Sirius con su pelo aun mojado, en camiseta y pantalones apretados yendo camino al cuarto para continuar su plan de tentar a Remus. Como este lo vio desde lejos decidió recostarse contra la pared en una pose típica de muchacho despreocupado que solo quiere coquetear esperando a que Remus llegara hasta él

-Remus! Mi nerd favorito ¿Aun no vas a hablarme? -a lo que Remus no contestó nada, meramente porque estaba decidiendo llevarlo arrastrado hasta cual fuese el pasadizo secreto más cercano -Esta bien, te contaré mi día entonces, debiste haber visto nuestra practica de hoy estuvo muy… _intensa_ casi me caigo de la escoba uff mi corazón se acelera solo de recordarlo -dijo tomando la mano de su novio y poniéndola en su pecho -O quizás sea algo más lo que me ha puesto así -añadió mordiendo su labio inferior, viendo descaradamente a la entrepierna de Remus mientras su mano subía y bajaba lentamente por el brazo de Remus.

Oh eso había terminado con la paciencia de Remus y ahora sabía exactamente a donde quería llevar a su novio. Tomo a Sirius del brazo y solo dijo “Ven” con una voz grabe y neutral, comenzó a llevarlo prácticamente arrastrado hasta el sauce boxeador, para cuando llegaron ahí Sirius creyó entender que algo malo estaba pasando

-Remus espera ¿vamos a la casa de los gritos? pensé que la luna llena era mañana, iré por James y Peter no te…

-No, no eso por lo que vamos a la casa de los gritos, solo ven -Respondió con el mismo tono de antes. Durante todo el túnel ninguno dijo otra palabra, Sirius porque estaba asustado pensando que algo le pasaba a su novio y Remus porque estaba demasiado enfocado en llegar a la casa antes de tirar a Sirius contra las paredes del túnel y tomarlo ahí mismo.

Apenas salieron del túnel Remus empujó a Sirius contra la pared del corredor sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas sobre sus cabezas y apoyando su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Remus ¿qué pasa?

-Te has portado demasiado mal Sirius. Demasiado mal. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me has tenido estos días? Te traje a la casa de los gritos -dijo presionando su entrepierna contra la de su novio -porque quiero que grites Sirius, quiero que tus malditos gritos se oigan hasta la torre de astronomía.

Sirius ya estaba a media erección solo con oír esas palabras. Remus se había lanzado a besarlo ferozmente dando algunas embestidas contra Sirius haciéndolo gemir en el beso, aparentemente no lo suficientemente fuerte para Remus porque acto seguido agarró fuertemente la erección su erección haciendo que Sirius ahora prácticamente grite el nombre de Remus.

No lo había dicho nunca, pero amaba a este Remus, adoraba totalmente ser sometido de esa forma. Su novio generalmente era tímido para muchas cosas, entre ellas el sexo, oh pero no cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Cuando se acercaba la luna llena los deseos de Remus tomaban el control por completo, el chico que se aseguraba siempre de no lastimarlo y de usar suficiente lubricante se convertía en alguien que lo tomaba fuertemente del cabello y podría penetrarlo sin aviso alguno

-De rodillas -hasta la voz de Remus cambiaba en estas ocasiones, era más grave, más firme, hacía que Sirius se derritiera con cualquier cosa que él dijera. Se arrodilló frente a su novio mientras este desabrochaba su pantalón.

-¿Por qué eres tan travieso Black? -dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su novio mientras empujaba su erección dentro de la boca de Sirius.

-Provocándome todos estos días. -Las embestidas empezaron lentas, dejando que su novio jugara con su lengua en la longitud de su miembro, pero fueron ganando velocidad y profundidad al punto que hubo un par de arcadas y una que otra lágrima se escapaba de los ojos de Sirius.

-Mírate, hecho un lío cuando esto apenas está comenzando -dijo halando a su novio por la barbilla para que se pusiera de pie -Sube -demandó señalando las escaleras.

Una vez arriba desabrochó ambos de sus pantalones y procedió a bajar el de Sirius de un tirón, para luego empujarlo e inclinarlo boca abajo sobre el piano

-Separa las piernas -ordenó, a lo que Sirius no demoró nada en obedecer. Remus se agachó y comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda la entrada de Sirius, haciéndolo gemir ante el contacto. Introdujo lentamente su lengua prestando especial atención a como su precioso novio no paraba de gemir su nombre. Mientras movía su lengua y su cabeza daba una que otra nalgada a Black porque le encanaba los jadeos con los que respondía.

Lamio tres de sus dedos e introdujo uno lentamente sintiendo la estrechez de su novio, rápidamente añadió dos dedos más empujándolos con fuera dentro de Sirius, quien de no haber estado recostado contra el piano probablemente hubiera caído al suelo pues sus rodillas ya no le respondían como deberían.

Remus terminó de despojarse de su pantalón, se levantó presionando su miembro contra su novio. Dio suaves mordiscos en un hombro de Sirius, subiendo poco a poco hasta su oreja al mismo tiempo que se alineaba con su entrada.

-Mierda Remus oooh -Exclamaba Black mientras sentía como su novio se adentraba en él. Remus lo sostenía con un brazo sobre su pecho mientras que con la otra mano jugueteaba alrededor del miembro de Sirius torturándolo un poco.

Remus embestía con fuerza y Sirius no paraba de gemir, sentía tal presión en su miembro que no pudo resistir llevar una de sus manos hasta él, cosa que Remus desaprobó. -Compórtate – dijo con voz áspera, apartó la mano de Sirius al mismo tiempo que le daba una nalgada particularmente fuerte.

Lo tomó de la cadera, le dio media vuelta y los llevó a ambos hacia una de las paredes de la cabaña, donde presionó fuertemente a Sirius mientras besaba y lamía su cuello. Sirius sabía que esto tenía que ser obra de la cercana luna llena, porque no había forma de que Remus pudiera sostenerlo contra la pared una sola mano; su otra mano se encontraba ocupada alineándolo con su entrada y mientras detenía los besos para contemplar debidamente el rostro de su novio, empujó y penetró a Sirius rápidamente

-FUUUCK REMUS

Esta vez los movimientos de Lupin eran mucho más fueres, mucho más salvajes. No tardo mucho para encontrar el punto G de su novio y golpearlo repetidas veces. Sirius no paraba de gemir, sabía que no duraría mucho, ya estaba bastante cerca antes y ahora Remus le estaba dando con todo lo que tenía.

-Re… estoy cerca -jadeaba Sirius

-¿Ah sí? -la mirada de Lupin estaba llena de lujuria, envolvió con su mano el miembro de Sirius, presionando firmemente su pulgar contra la punta de este

-No por favor Aaaah Re… -Sirius hundía sus uñas en la espalda de su novio, tratando de sacar fuerza de donde pudiera

-¿Vas a portarte bien Sirius? 

-Sí

-¿Harás lo que yo te diga?

-Si oh… todo -respondía entre jadeos.

-Está bien -dijo moviendo su pulgar y acelerando sus movimientos, bastaron un par de embestidas más para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, Sirius gimiendo el nombre de su novio y Remus aullando, lo cual potenció aun más el orgasmo de Sirius. Solo lo hacía con los orgasmos más fuertes y cuando se acercaba la luna llena, a Sirius le parecía uno de los sonidos más eróticos que había escuchado jamás.

Aun sintiendo sus manos y piernas adormecidas, ambos se dejaron caer lentamente al suelo y se abrazaron, sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro.

-Diablos Re… tienes que ignorarme más seguido -dijo sacándole una risa a Remus

-Tal vez lo haga -respondió antes de darle un beso.


	4. Detrás del campo de quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que mejor manera de celebrar que Gryffindor pasó a la final.

Acababan de ganar el partido contra Huflepuff lo cual los llevaba a la final. Por supuesto que Sirius estaba más que emocionado. Fue volando hasta la cabina en la que se encontraba Remus comentando el partido y desde su escoba le dio un beso bastante intenso que fue interrumpido por McGonagall diciéndoles que se comportaran.

Celebró un poco junto al equipo, pero en cuanto vio a Remus bajar de la torre fue directo hacia él. Tomándolo del brazo los llevó a ambos hasta un espacio entre las lonas que se levantaba un poco.

-Sirius… -replicó algo indeciso

-Oh vamos Re! Vamos a celebrar

-Podemos hacer eso en el dormitorio

-Toda la torre va a estar celebrando, no vamos a pasar de la sala común. Además ¿Qué sería de la vida sin riesgos? -se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello y pasar su lengua por la línea de su mandíbula, sabiendo que era la debilidad de Lunático.

Quizá Remus era muy tímido como para acceder a esa clase de cosas, pero faltaban tres días para la luna llena y Lunático definitivamente se apuntaría. No eran los primeros en hacerlo, es más, muchos en Hogwarts sabían que aquel era uno de los lugares más populares en los que los más aventureros iban a hacer cosas indebidas. Se adentraron algunos metros dentro de la estructura hasta llegar al conocido lugar.

Sirius no esperó nada antes de lanzarse a besar a Remus, quien gracias al cielo dejó que su lado salvaje se encargara de la situación. Sus manos vagaban a lo largo de la espalda de su novio, bajando lentamente hasta su trasero. Lo agarró con fuerza halando a Black más cerca de él.

Sirius empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, pero cuando Remus lo vio se separó de él y tomó el asunto en sus manos. Se arrodilló y bajo el pantalón y boxer de Sirius hasta sus rodillas, tomando el miembro de Sirius con una mano y acercándose para lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta. 

Lo succionaba con fuerza, la misma esencia y excitación de Sirius eran lo que impulsaba el deseo de Lunático. Lamió dos de sus dedos y comenzó a introducirlos en la entrada de Sirius mientras volví a meter su pene en su boca, haciéndolo gemir ante la sensación

-Mierda Re

-Hay lubricante en el dormitorio -dijo empujando sus dedos con fuerza -pero eres una perra. Querías hacerlo justo aquí

-no pretendas que no te está gustando Lunático -dijo entre gemidos. Remus no respondió nada, pero lo succionó con más fuerza mientras abría y cerraba sus dedos dentro de Sirius.

Remus terminó de quitarle el pantalón a su novio y bajó su propio pantalón hasta sus rodillas. Se sentó en el suelo halando a Sirius para que este quedara sobre su regazo. Volvieron a besarse con mucha fuerza y desesperación. Sirius comenzó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo la presión de Remus en su entrada. Dios estaba tan mojado, estaba seguro de que el preseminal de Lunático sería lubricante suficiente. Se levantó un poco y empezó a introducir el miembro de Remus dentro de él.

Lupin clavaba sus dientes en el cuello de Sirius, halando con fuerza y dejando algunas marcas a lo largo de este. Sirius comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo, sintiendo la respiración de su novio en su cuello. Influenciado por la necesidad de Lunático de establecer dominancia, Remus movió sus manos haca la cadera de Sirius guiando los movimientos de este.

Sirius sabía lo que estaba haciendo así que decidió jugar un poco con las exigencias de Lunático. Empujo el pecho de Remus para que este quedara acostado en el suelo y sujetó sus manos evitando que pudiera moverse. Redujo la velocidad de sus movimientos sintiendo como Lunático gruñía en protesta. Sabía que en cualquier momento el lobo se desesperaría y tomaría la fuerza suficiente para liberarse de él. Mientras tanto, disfrutaba torturarlo un poco, los gruñidos que hacia lo valían.

No pasó mucho antes de que la desesperación de Lunático lo llevara a soltarse del agarre de Black, llevando sus manos al trasero de Sirius y moviendo su cadera, embistiéndolo con bastante fuerza. Ahora Sirius hundía sus uñas en el pecho de Remus, gimiendo al sentir cómo se acercaba al orgasmo. Remus también estaba cerca, envolvió una mano en el miembro de su novio haciéndolo regarse en su mano. Un par de embestidas más y él se vino dentro de Sirius.

Salió de Sirius y aun recuperando el aliento le dio varios besos. Ambos se levantaron para volver a vestirse antes de que alguien más apareciera. Regresaron a la torre y en la sala común había toda una fiesta por el triunfo del equipo.

-Chicos no adivinan qué -les dijo James en cuanto los encontró -Evans me dio un beso! Bueno, fue por accidente, intentaba besarme la mejilla PEEEEERO aun así cuenta. Fue la mejor forma de celebrar el partido -gritaba emocionado

-Yo puedo pensar en algo mejor… -dijo pícaramente Sirius, ganándose una nalgada de parte de Remus

-Cállate Canuto, déjalo disfrutar su triunfo -James, sabía que esos dos habían desaparecido en el estadio y entendió a que se refería Sirius

-Los odio chicos -dijo derrotado, haciéndolos reír.


	5. La torre de astronomía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjame darte algo bueno para recordar mientras ves las estrellas.

Les encantaba subir por las noches a la torre de astronomía. Iban siempre que tenían la oportunidad, gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de James subir no era un problema. Podían pasar horas ahí, simplemente hablando y viendo las estrellas

-Esa estrella es muy brillante -dijo Remus sin quitar sus ojos del cielo

-No es una estrella, es Júpiter, si lo buscas con el telescopio puedes ver unas cuantas de sus lunas -respondió sin poner mucha atención.

Remus volteo a verlo con una sonrisa -Sé que no te gusta mucho, pero podrías ser un gran profesor de astronomía -dijo fijando sus ojos en su novio.

Sirius dejo salir una pequeña risita -En realidad sí me gusta es solo que… sé tan bien estas cosas porque desde pequeño mi familia loca me obligó a aprenderlas. Me recuerda mucho a ellos y no son recuerdos muy lindos que digamos. Es una pena supongo, porque el cielo nocturno es algo muy hermoso -respondió fijando sus ojos en Júpiter, sin notar que Remus seguía con sus ojos fijos en él.

-Enséñame a mí entonces

-Has tenido clases de astronomía desde hace 6 años

-Lo sé, pero es para que tengas mejores cosas que recordar cuando veas las estrellas… además nunca he tenido un profesor tan guapo -dijo haciendo reír a Sirius

-Te amo tanto Moons -dijo acercándose para besarlo.

El beso comenzó bastante dulce pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono. La lengua de Sirius presionaba contra los labios de su novio esperando para recorrer su boca.

-Creí que querías ver las estrellas -dijo separando sus labios un momento

-Eso hago -respondió Remus viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa

-Que cursi

Remus dejo salir una pequeña risa. Volvieron a besarse y las manos de ambos comenzaban a recorrer el pecho del otro. Remus comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia adelante hasta tener a Sirius contra la pared. Sirius gimió al sentir el contacto y colocó sus manos en el cuello de Lupin, acercándolos más. Hizo un movimiento con la cadera que provoco un gemido por parte de los dos.

Remus comenzó a bajar hacia el pecho de Sirius, dejando un rastro de besos y mordidas mientras desabrochaba su camisa. Llego hasta el pantalón de Sirius, pero decidió provocarlo un poco, masajeando su entrepierna por encima de la tela.

Acercó su boca a la zona consiguiendo un par de gemidos más por parte de su novio. Finalmente se deshizo de los pantalones de ambos y se colocó de nuevo frente a Sirius, dándole un par de besos desesperados por más contacto.

Movió de nuevo su cadera y Sirius apretó con fuerza su camisa -Dios Re, deja de provocarme y cógeme

Remus sonrió -Cuanta impaciencia para alguien que simplemente quería ver las estrellas

Se separo un poco de él y mientras Sirius se daba la vuelta, con un hechizo no verbal apareció un líquido viscoso entre sus dedos. Volvió a inclinarse para besar el cuello Sirius mientras introducía dos dedos en él.

Sirius dejó salir un fuerte gemido cuando sintió los dientes de Remus recorrer suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja

-Me encanta ese sonido -murmuró contra su oído mientras empujaba sus dedos lo más profundo que podía, disfrutando del efecto que esto provocaba en Sirius

-Te necesito Re… mierda, te necesito dentro de mí ahora mismo -exclamó entre jadeos

Remus no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, removió sus dedos y se aseguró de lubricar bien su miembro. Lamía y besaba el cuello de su novio mientras se adentraba lentamente en él. Sirius trataba de no subir demasiado su volumen, después de todo no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaban allá arriba.

Una vez totalmente dentro de él, Remus comenzó a moverse, retrocediendo lentamente hasta casi salir de él para luego volver a adentrarse rápidamente. El ritmo estaba torturando a Sirius, quien le rogaba a Remus para que subiera la intensidad.

Luego de un par de súplicas más, Remus por fin accedió y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza. Al mismo tiempo que tomaba el miembro de Sirius con una de sus manos, apretándolo con cierta fuerza.

Sirius sabía que no duraría mucho así. Alzó la mirada tratando de evitar el impulso de regarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, fuera esa la intención de Remus o no, definitivamente ahora tendría otra cosa en que pensar cuando viera el cielo nocturno.

Remus aceleró aun más sus movimientos y con unas cuantas embestidas más ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Sirius giró de nuevo quedando de espaldas contra la pared, aun con la respiración agitada.

-Espero que el plan haya funcionado -Dijo Remus sonriendo pícaramente

-Dios te amo tanto -respondió Sirius besándolo y agradeciendo mentalmente por tener un novio como Remus.


End file.
